An Inuyasha Christmas
by animegirl328
Summary: Kagome's penpal from the states comes to bring some Christmas cheer to the well group
1. Default Chapter

**An Inuyasha Christmas**

**By: animegirl328**

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha (sniff*).  It belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi.  FYI my name is Liz and I just thought of the name Sami cause' I needed a short American name.  And if for any reason I happen to be lying about anything at all, let Inuyasha strike me down. (What a way to go!)

"Hey!  What're you doing here?!  AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha:  "Heh Heh Heh."

Just Kiddin'!  Read Now!

Chapter 1: Christmas? 

"Inuyasha, I have to go now!" Kagome yelled as the half-demon tried everything short of holding onto her skirt and begging to keep her on his side of the well.

"Why're you goin' this time?! Don't tell me it's Sota's birthday, kuz that was last week," he huffed, though still glad that he had checked her calendar when he came to find her last. Kagome glared at him.

"My friend Sami is coming from America this week for her winter vacation. I've told you that a dozen times already. Ugh!" Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder and hopped into the well. "And don't you dare follow me!"

"Stupid girl, like heck I'm not coming," he growled and was about to jump in after her, when Shippo's head popped out of a bush behind him.

"Why're you followin' Kagome this time?" The young Kitsune asked.

"Yes, please tell us. We're all _dying_ to hear," added Sango, followed by Miroku, who emerged from the same bush as Shippo. _*Great, *_ thought Inuyasha.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Are you sure you girls will be okay here alone?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

            "We'll be fine mom, go have fun visiting your sister," Kagome replied as she helped Sota with his suitcase. "Jeez Sota, you'll only be gone a week, it's not forever!" She called to her little brother.  After a few more reassuring words and six or seven more toys added to Sota's already bulging suitcase, the Higurashi family got out the door and started down the many steps to the cab waiting for them. "I thought they'd never leave," Kagome said as she prepared for Sami's arrival.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Christmas, huh? Never heard of it," Miroku said as Inuyasha tried to explain to the others what was going on in Kagome's time.

            "That's what she said," growled Inuyasha.

[Flashback:

'Sami's is going to tell me about an American holiday when she comes. It's called Christmas.']

            "Well; whatever this 'Christmas' thing is, I'm in!" Yelled Shippo as he dashed towards the well.

            "Oh no you don't! You're not going without me!" called Sango who, along with Miroku, chased after the Kitsune's fluffy tail.

            "Hey!" Inuyasha was half a heartbeat behind the rest. *_Uh oh, *_ the hanyo crashed into his companions ending them tumbling to the bottom of the well in a tangled heap or arms, legs, weapons and fur.

            "Miroku, get your hand off me before I . . . "

            "Shippo, get off my head!"

            "Ahhh! Sango, move your boomerang!"

            "Are we there yet?"

~*~*~*~*~

            "Sami!" Kagome cried happily to her friend as she muscled her bags through the door.

            "Merry Christmas!" Sami replied and dropped her stuff unceremoniously inside the door. Her blond pigtails bounced gleefully and her blue eyes sparkled.

            ""'Merry Christmas'?" Kagome echoed as Sami dropped a Santa hat on her head.

            "That's what you say when you want someone to have a good Christmas," Sami giggled and pulled on her own hat. "We're going to hade fun this week, I just know it."


	2. 2: Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions 

            'You guys are never coming with me again," Inuyasha growled at his companions, who were so loud that he was sure even Kagome's weak ears could hear them. "We have to be quiet or Kagome will hear us," the hanyo whispered as he climbed out of the well.

            "Kagome! Hey Kagome! Where are ya?" Shippo yelled, gaining a punch in the head by Inuyasha. Sango noticed Sami's fresh tracks in the snow.

            "This looks like her house," she said, and calmly walked over to the door. Miroku followed, lifting his robes to keep them from dragging in the snow.  The half-Youkai grabbed the small Kitsune by the tail and trudged to the door.

            *_Great. I thought I could have a nice 'Christmas' with Kagome; whatever a Christmas is, but not now. If Shippo hadn't found us, this wouldn't have happened, *_ Inuyasha thought glumly, and to prove his point, he tightened his hold on Shippo's tail. The two reached the door, and while the others were debating on how to enter, Inuyasha stepped up to the door and knocked.

            "Did someone just knock?" Sami asked. The two girls turned toward the door Sami had just entered. Kagome stepped past her friend, shrugging her shoulders, and turned the handle.

            "Kagome!" Shippo cried and flung himself at his surprised friend.

            "Shippo, how'd you get here? Miroku? Sango? But the only way you could pass through the well is if . . . Inuyasha!" She flung open the door with a look in her eye that just meant, "SIT!" Flop. Curses muffled by snow.

            "Um…" Sami started.

            "Oh, sorry Sami. These are my friends; Sango is a demon hunter, Miroku, the slightly lecherous priest, Shippo of the Fox demons, and this is Inuyasha." Kagome pointed to everyone in turn then faced Sami.

            "THE Inuyasha? The one you keep writing about?" Sami asked excitedly.

            "Who is this Kagome? She gives me the creeps and.  . . You wrote to someone about me?!" The Hanyo yelled. Kagome's eye twitched.

            "This is my friend Sami," Kagome began calmly, "She's my pen-pal from America. I write to her, she writes back." Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears perked us and his nose started twitching. "What is it?" she asked.

            "Snow. There's gonna be one helluva storm real soon," the hanyo replied tersely.

            "Uh, Kagome," Shippo started, "Could we come in? I'm a demon and everything, but my paws are going numb out here."

            "I guess so. But only until the storm's over," she replied, looking at everyone and giving a withering stare to Inuyasha. Meanwhile, Sami had been bouncing around and asking questions to anyone who would answer (she had said 'no' to Miroku's request of baring him a son). Then she noticed Shippo.

            "Awwww, you're sooo cute! Could I pet you?" She asked, trying to look ultra-cute with her fists up on her cheeks and eyes twice their normal size.  But before she could pick up the fuzzy Kitsune, Inuyasha asked,

            "Hey ya guys, what's up with the hats?"

            "Oh these?" Kagome fiddled with the brim and said, "Sami, you were going to tell me about Christmas."

            That's why we came, Kagome! We wanted to know about Christmas too," Shippo said before being scooped up by Sami.

            "I'll tell you all about it," the blond-haired girl said.

~*~*~*~*~

Sorry 'bout the kinda crappy ending. But I promise they'll be more fun stuff coming!


	3. 3: Santa hats and Mistletoe

**Chapter 3:Santa Hats and Mistletoe**

            "Well Christmas is a Christian Holiday," Began Sami as she gripped her tea mug.

            "Christian?" Sango asked.

            "Another religion, like Shinto," Sami replied, "and one of the special days is called Christmas.  It's . . . it's . . ." she stopped. "How am I going to explain this? Christmas is . . . a birthday! God's son was born on December 25th and his name was Jesus Christ, so they named his birthday Christmas. Make sense?" She looked around. The group looked a little confused, but Sami was on a roll. "And later, there was a saint, kind of like a priest," Miroku turned to face her, "and he helped people and gave them gifts, so on Christ's birthday we and give each other presents!!" She added with flourish, standing up with her fist out. "Ya got that?" she asked.

Everyone face-faults.

            "Um, okay," Kagome started, while wondering when her pen-pal became such a nut, "So when is Christmas?"

            "In four days," Sami said proudly.

            "And you're wearing the hats because?" Miroku asked.

            "The priest, Saint Clause, also known as Santa Clause wore one so, so ya hafta wear one when you give a gift to someone," the blond replied.

            "So in four days we gotta give gifts to each other with those stupid hats on?" Inuyasha summarized.

            "I think they're cute," Sango said. Sami ran to her bags and started digging.

            "Well if you like them, you can wear one. I always keep five or six extras." And a few minutes later everyone was sporting a red, puff-ended hat.

            "Kagome, why do I have to wear one?!" Inuyasha yelled.

            "At least it matches your kimono," Miroku moped.

            "I'm going to get some more tea," Kagome said, wanting to leave the room before the half-demon started taking heads off. **"_What should I get them for Christmas?"_**She thought, **"_Clothes for Sango maybe, defiantly food for Shippo and . . . what would a demon and a monk want for Christmas?"_**

****Meanwhile . . . Sami rummaged through her pack, dropping clothes in piles next to her. "I hope it's still okay," she mumbled.

            "What is?" Asked Shippo, completely fascinated by this 'Christmas' thing.

            "This," said Sami, pulling a box put of the bag that was starting to resemble Kagome's ever-present pack. She ran to the doorway and pinned a small branch to the center beam. "Mistletoe," she said.

            "What does mistletoe do?" asked Miroku.

            "Well, if you're anything like what Kagome's letters say, then you'll like this. If someone is standing under the mistletoe you can give him or her a kiss. You don't get in trouble and the other person can either take the kiss or get the hell outta the way."

The room got quiet.

            "Tea's ready!" Kagome called from the kitchen. Just as she reached the doorway, Shippo jumped onto her shoulder, pointed up and said, "Look Kagome! Mistletoe!" and gave her a peck on the cheek. Face-fault.

            "Nani?" Kagome looked above her and said, "Sami, mistletoe?"

            "Oh yeah, you weren't here were you? If you're under the mistletoe you can get kissed."

            "Oh, okay." Kagome replied and gave the furry Kitsune in her arms a peck in return. "Tee Hee."

            "Well even if you won't bear me a son," Miroku began, popping up out of nowhere.

"Urk." Kagome had stepped out of the way just in time, making the monk plant a fat kiss on the Kitsune's lips.

            "Why you – Foxfire!" Shippo yelled, sending a small ball of green flame at the monk.

            "AAHHH!! My head!" he screamed as the puff of his hat erupted into a ball of flames. Splash! Kagome turned the now cold teapot over Miroku's head, dousing not only the flames but the monk as well.

            "Um, maybe we should take down the mistletoe," Sami began as she pulled out another hat for Miroku.

            "No way!" Kagome said, "This is much more fun!"

~*~*~*~*~


	4. 4: Shopping!

**Chapter 4: Shopping!**

****

[Just so you know:

All of the presents will be horrendously under-priced so that everyone gets at least something, Kay? Bye!]

After about an hour of placing and re-arranging, Kagome was finally able to find sleeping spaces for each person (and demon).  She and Sami would take her room, Sango would get mom's room, the monk would take Sota's room, and the last two boys were given Gramps' room. _'What a day. First the hats, then the mistletoe, Christmas is weird,' _Inuyasha thought quietly. Shippo had fallen asleep beside him, curled into a tiny ball. _'What about presents? Should I get a present for someone? What would Kagome want? Will she get me something?'_ Questions ran through his mind as he watched the Kitsune's steady breathing.

~*~*~*~*~

            It was to days of non-stop snowing before the sun could be seen again.  So when Sami suggested they go out to buy presents, the cabin-fevered group pounced upon the idea and headed out the door before the blond had even finished speaking.  "Thankfully I've been saving up my spending money," Kagome said, "So I'll lend each of you $20 for presents." [I don't know how many Yen equal $20, so I won't try to pretend I do] "I guess all that time in the well was useful, otherwise I would have spent it all," She said as she handed out the bills.

            "Well Kagome; since you seem to know your way around, why don't you point out some nice places for us?" Suggested Sami.

            "Okay," began Kagome, "On this street there's a candy shop, a clothing store, and a place where you can buy plants. And further down there's a book store and the mall on the next street has just about anything else you want."

            "I'm going to the candy shop!" cried Shippo.

            "This 'mall' sounds interesting," Sango said.

            "Clothing," was Miroku's reply.

**_'Hey, that's a great idea,'_** Kagome thought to herself. "I'm heading to the book store," she told the group. "Let's meet back here at 2, when the tall hand is at its highest point and the shorter one is two away to the right," she said, more to the four time-travelers than to Sami. "Oh, yeah. About you two," she stared at the half-demon and Kitsune, "Ears and tails might attract attention. Shippo, could you do something about it?" Kagome eyed Inuyasha, thinking carefully. "Just lose the ears and maybe some street clothes; like them." She pointed out two teenagers walking out of the clothing store to the Kitsune at her feet.

            "Sure Kagome," Shippo replied, always ready to please his friend. "Now hold still you," he told Inuyasha as he pulled a leaf from one of the folds of his kimono. He placed it on the embarrassed half-demon's head and mumbled a spell. The half-Youkai was surrounded by smoke, and when it cleared . . . 

            "Nice," Sami said in a sultry tone. His ears were pulled the sides of his head in normal human fashion and his hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. Tight jeans with a T-shirt and a button-up long sleeve one over that replaced his red kimono. Sami licked her finger and poked Inuyasha's shoulder. "Tsssssssss. Hot. Nice job Shippo."

            "I don't like em," the said quietly, looking down at himself.

            "They look nice Inuyasha. Now let's get going." Kagome said, "Don't for get a disguise for yourself Shippo!" she called over her shoulder.

"Kay Kagome," the Kitsune replied and bounced happily down the street.

_'"They look nice Inuyasha,"' _Kagome's words rung in his head. A goofy smile spread over his face. _'They're not so bad.'_ He thought to himself. _'If Kagome likes em, then so do I.'_ Inuyasha watched his friends separate into different shops. _'Now what should I do?' _He sank down to the snowy sidewalk.

            "Tee Hee," Sami stood over the demon's shoulder, "You don't know what to get Kagome for Christmas, do you?"

            "Gah! How'd you get over there?!" Inuyasha yelled and ran a few feet from her to perch on a bench.

            "You do, don't you? Like Kagome I mean?" Sami quipped, stepping over to the bench. "In two days I'll be back in America and you'll probably never se me again, so if you need someone to confess to, other than Kagome of course; I'm your girl!" She said, smiling brightly.

The Youkai was stunned, _'How does she know?'_

            "Yes!" he choked, surprising himself, "Everything about her; her smell, the way she talks and moves. Gods, she's even cute when she's telling me to 'SIT'," he cursed, realizing what he had just done.

            "I knew it. So, now that that's off your chest, you'll be able to think. Now what do girls like? Obviously you don't know, so I'll tell ya," Sami started, "Flowers and candy are the norm. And Since Shippo's in the candy store, I'd suggest flowers"

            "Flowers? It's the middle of winter for crying out loud!" Inuyasha groaned. He had been following the plan and kind of liked it, not that he'd tell _her._  But now her idea seemed impossible.

            "That's where flower shops come in. They have lots of different kinds of flowers sent to them from places that are warm, so you can get flowers for Kagome even in the middle of winter," the blond replied. "It's this way," and with a bounce of her pigtails, she was off down the street.

            "H-hey! Wait for me!" Inuyasha started and ran to catch up with her.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile . . . 

Our favorite Kitsune was busy in the candy store, acting, well, like a kid in a candy store.

            "Need any help?" a smiling lady behind the counter asked.

            "What can I get with this?" Shippo asked, holding up his $20. (He had turned into a 6-year-old before going in. *^. ^*) 

            "Well, you can take a bag from over there and fill it up with candy from these bins. Then we'll weigh it on this scale," she tapped the scale on the counter, "And when the arrow points to the five, I'll take 15 dollars from your 20. Kay?"

            "So I can take as much as I want from any of these?" the Kitsune asked excitedly.

            "As long as the bag doesn't weigh more than 5 pounds," she replied. Shippo was off in a flash; grabbing lemon drops, toffees, haystacks, jellybeans and anything else he could get his hands, (paws actually) on. Finally satisfied with his load, he hefted the dab up to the counter and the lady placed it on the scale.

            "Just five pounds. Very Good. (Remember, she thinks Shippo is a 6-year-old.) Anything else?" Shippo looked around the store. There was something he was forgetting . . .  He looked at the door and at the top there was a piece of mistletoe. The Kitsune's eyes brightened. 

            "Yeah! I gotta' get Christmas presents!" He counted off the names on his fingers. "I gotta' get 5 more presents. Do I still have enough?" he asked the woman with the scale.

            "Why sure you do! There's a box over there of Chocolate bars; each of those is a dollar. Go pick out five for your friends," she smiled and watched Shippo scurry over the box she had pointed to. The woman took his twenty and placed all his candy in a big bag for him. "There you go. Have fun. Hope your friends like their presents."

            Thanks, bye!" The Kitsune said and rushed out the door, his hands clutching his newly bought treasures.


	5. 5: Carols and good will towards men

**Chapter 5: Carols and good will towards men**

****

****

            By the time two o'clock had rolled around, the group was cold and tired but very happy with their purchases.  Shippo turned him and Inuyasha back to heir normal Youkai selves, and the group headed for home. Kagome made some tea when they got back, (Doesn't she ever get sick of that stuff?!) and Sami put in a Christmas CD.  She pulled a bunch of different sized boxes and bags out of her pile of stuff along with some tissue paper, bows, wrapping paper, and told the group to wrap up the gifts they had bought. "So the person you give it to doesn't know what it is until they open it," she told them.

            She was just about to teach the group a Christmas carol when Kagome re-entered the room with a tray of teacups, being careful not to stand under the mistletoe for very long

            "C'mon Kagome! We get to learn Christmas carols!" cried Shippo happily as he ran to get a seat near Sami, "Tell her Sami!"

            "Well I thought I'd teach you a carol or two and that it would be easier if you all learned by ear. So I'll sing a part and you sing it back to me," the blond told the group as she passed out music.

            "Sounds boring. I don' wanna," Inuyasha said. He though he has been very cooperative this week, (especially being transformed by Shippo); but he actually knew what Sami was talking about this time, and he didn't want to try it. What if he couldn't sing? His friends would laugh.

            "Just try it, would ya? You've actually been pretty good-natured this week, so just suck it up for a little while longer," Kagome told him. 

            "Why you . . . hey, ya noticed," the hanyo stopped and looked at his feet.

            "Um, yeah. You've been almost sociable this whole time," Kagome started and blushed a bit.

            "Well Inuyasha, if you still don't want to sing," Sami began and started to take away his music . . . 

            "No, I'll sing. I never turn down a challenge," he said, showing his last ounce of bravado, "Um, so what _are_ we singing?" He gulped. Everyone face-faults.

            "I think we'll learn 'Angels We Have Heard on High'. It's one of my favorites. Ahem,"

Sami stood and read her music:

"Angels we have heard on high,

Sweetly singing 'ore the plains.

And the mountains in reply,

Echoing their joyous strains."

            "Hence the name," Sango pointed out.

            "I can't sing that high," Miroku said quietly.

            "Then sing the same thing, but lower," the blond suggested.

"Angels we have heard on high," Kagome began.

"Sweetly singing 'ore the plains," Sango followed.

"And the mountains in reply," Shippo added happily.

"Echoing their joyous strains," Miroku finished.

            "Great!" Sami called, "Inuyasha, you do the next part:

                                    Glo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ria,

                                    In exchelsis day-o.

            Then we'll all sing Inuyasha's part together," Sami said and turned to the half demon. '_Here goes nothing,'_ thought the Hanyo. He moved his ears to a comfortable position and closed his eyes . . . 

                                    "Glo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ria,

                                    In exchelsis day-o."

The Hanyo's rich male voice filled the room, hitting every note perfectly. _'This is fun,'_ he thought quietly.

The room fell deathly silent.

            "He can sing?!" Shippo cried, finally dragging his chin up from the floor. The rest of the group followed, giving their comments.

            "Very nice," Sango said, nodding her head in approval.

            "Didn't know you had it in you," Miroku commented. Kagome was stunned.

            "Wow Inuyasha. I didn't know you _could_ sing." The half-demon, unused to all the praise and attention, snapped,

            "Yeah? Well nether did I okay?" His voice softened to an almost happy tone. "It was fun. Sis I sound okay?" 

"Sound okay?!" Sami screamed, "SOUND OKAY?! God, I wish there were just ONE of you in my singing group back home! That was fantastic! You sounded just like the guys on Broad way! I mean, Wow!" The half-demon turned red enough to match his kimono. "Tee Hee. Now let's try the whole thing. You guys sing your parts, thin Inuyasha, and then we'll put it together and repeat his part. Okay, on three. One, two, three!"

"Angels we have heard on high,

Sweetly singing 'ore the plains.

And the mountains in reply,

Echoing their joyous strains.

Glo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ria,

In exchelsis day-o.

Glo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ria,

In exchelsis day-ay-o!"

            "Yeah that was great! Hey, who wants to do another?" Sami asked.

            "Yeah! Lets do another!" the group cried in unison.

Well one 'Jingle Bells', two more angel songs and a 'Deck the Halls' later; the group wasn't as compliant. 

            "Kagome! He's singing my paaaart!" Shippo wailed.

            "I am not, you're singing the wrong part!" countered Inuyasha, who was starting to sound like a prima Donna. 

            "Give it up already," Sango moaned, rubbing her temples. 

            "Okay! That's enough! Everyone! Bed!" Kagome bellowed over them, sending the group grumbling to their rooms. She climbed the stairs, closely followed by Sami, arms full if wrapping paper and bags. The blond dropped the wrappings on the floor and let Kagome wrap her gifts, only turning away from the wall to watch after Kagome had told her that her gift wasn't among the ones being wrapped.

            "Tee Hee. Tomorrow's Christmas! You'll love what I got for you," Sami giggled as she climbed into bed.

            "I wonder what I'll get from everyone else," Kagome said quietly. **_"Will he get me a present?"_**

~*~*~*~*~


	6. 6: Presents!

**Chapter 6: Presents!**

            "Merry Christmas! Tee Hee!" Kagome heard. She opened one eye to see Sami's round face hovering an inch or two over hers.

            "Yaah! Sami!" She yelled at the blond, "It's Christmas?" Kagome asked, still not quite awake.

            "Uh huh, C'mon down and see your tree!" Sami replied and dashed down the stairs, still in her pajamas, Santa hat bouncing.  Kagome got up and followed her perkier friend silently down to the living room.  What she found was the first big surprise of the day.

            "Oh wow," she gasped. A six-foot fir tree stood in the center of the room covered with twinkling lights and painted glass balls. At the highest point was a glowing star. The base of the tree was hidden by presents.

            "Merry Christmas Kagome!" Shippo cried happily as he crawled out from under the tree.

            "Yes, Merry Christmas," Sango and Miroku said as they entered the room.

            "Do ya' like it?" Inuyasha asked from the front door.

            "You knew about it?" Kagome asked in a shocked voice, "But how'd you, where, Sami?"

            "It's a Christmas tree. You decorate it and keep it up all December. Inuyasha helped me get it in and decorate it," The blond explained. "And now, she proclaimed, "To the presents!" Sami plopped herself down on the rug and pulled a gift towards her in true 

Five-year-old-on-Christmas-morning fashion. "This one's to Miroku from Kagome" she said and handed the gift to the monk. Inuyasha stiffened for a moment,_ 'But she probably got something for everyone,' _his mind countered, and forced his muscles to lose their tension.

            "Books? Why . . ." He flipped through the pages. "Oh my! What good taste you have Kagome! I shall cherish this gift and never read these books without thinking of you." He quickly found a chair and opened the book, scanning pages.

            "What did you get him?" Questioned Sami, who looked very confused.

            "Ranma ½," Kagome smiled. 

            "Tee Hee," Sami giggled, suddenly catching on, "Here's one, 'To: Sango +Kagome, From: Miroku'. Well, here you go Sango," the blond said, passing the box to the demon hunter. She carefully began to unwrap the gift, while Kagome came to look over her shoulder.

            "Wha . . ." Inside were two bathing suits, bikinis to be exact, one red and one white. Both girls glared at him, faces red with fury.

            "Heh Heh, well . . ." Began Miroku, knowing that one wrong move would have him thrown to the lions (Or Inuyasha at least). "Lady Kagome had a suit for bathing in for a time, until it was destroyed when a demon blew-up her pack.  And Lady Sango and you always hate it when you catch me spying; so new clothes for bathing seemed almost necessary. Sango still looked as if someone had painted her face red, but Kagome had and evil look in her eyes.

            "So frilled bikinis were your wonderful solution," she said, clutching the white suit that folded small enough to fit neatly in the palm of her hand.

            "The woman selling them said something like, 'they were all the rage in Paris,' whatever that means," Miroku told her, silently praying to the gods. Kagome whispered in Sango's ear and the demon hunter's frown turned to an identical wicked smile. Quick as lightning, Kagome ran to Miroku, dropping a prayer-bead necklace over his head, and started mumbling an incantation.

            "Now! The word of subjugation!" She yelled at Sango, who nodded.

            "Down Boy!" Became Miroku's command. And down he went, his face smashing into the hardwood floor.

            "So that's what I look like," Inuyasha said after a moment. 

            "I was wondering if it would work on humans," Kagome said cheerfully, "And thank you for the bathing suit Miroku." And walked to her seat. 

            "And to thank you for that," Sango turned toward her friend, "Merry Christmas!" She said, pulling a large box from out of nowhere. Kagome tore at the wrapping and pulled open the box.

            "Hey! A new pack! Where'd you find it?" She squealed as she pulled the huge yellow pack from the box.

            "The mall," Sango replied, "I was looking around and saw a shop with tents and sleeping bags and then I saw your pack. Is it the right one?"

            "Sure is!" She said, and gave her friend a big hug.

            "Ahem," Sami interrupted, "Well Miroku seems to be fairly happy with his gifts; 

(He was fingering is prayer beads, with gold circles instead of fangs, and was again deeply immersed in his comic) so lets go on shall we?" She said and reached for another gift.

            "My turn, my turn!" Shippo yelled, grabbing a box from under the tree. "I put everyone's present in this box, so there's one for all of you!" He said and began running around, handing out the bars of chocolate.

            "Chocolate, thank you Shippo," Kagome said and proceeded to unwrap her tasty gift.

            "What's this 'chocolate', Kagome?" Questioned Sango, who was eying her bar suspiciously.

            "It's candy and it's really sweet," said Kagome, "Try some." Sango took a cautious bite, her eyes widening from the sweet chocolaty taste, and quickly took a much larger bite.

            "Mmhmm, fank oo Fippo," She mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate.

            "Inuyasha, why aren't you eating yours?" Shippo asked.

            "Dogs can't eat chocolate," He huffed, "Here." He threw it to Sango, who snatched it out of the air. She pulled it to her, looked around, and began to devour that bar as well.

            "Well at makes jus one more estremely appy camper," Sami mumbled through her own mouthful.  "Who's next?"

            "You are," Kagome said and rushed towards the kitchen, "Merry Christmas," she said and handed a plant to the blond. It had green leaves and bright red flowers.

            "Poinsettia," smiled Sami. Kagome smiled back and replied.

            "Yeah, the woman at the flower shop said it was a Christmas flower."

            "They're my favorite, thank you!" The blond said and gave her friend a hug. Kagome pulled off a blossom and fixed it into Sami's left pigtail.

            "Shippo," the girls chorused, "We got you something, too." Kagome picked up a package while Sami put down her plant.

            "What'd ya get me, what'd ya get me?" The Kitsune cried as he bounced at the feet of the girls. Kagome handed the box to him

            "We got you," Sami began as Shippo tore away the wrapping paper,

            "Chocolate." Kagome finished. The wrapping came off, revealing a box of assorted chocolates.

            "Ugh, don't say that word," Shippo groaned, "I spent most of my money on that stuff, then ate it all the way home. Hey, ya guys don't mind if I eat this a little later, do ya? Like in 50 years? Ooff!" He flopped onto his back and held his stomach with one paw, his beloved chocolates with the other.

            "You can eat 'em later Shippo, we don't mind," giggled Sami and Kagome.

            "Inuyasha, I got you something," Kagome said and held up a package. The hanyo blinked. (He'd been kind of asleep during the girl's present fest)

            "Yu-you did?" He asked, turning pink.

            "Uh, huh. C'mere," she replied, holding out the box. The half-demon took the box and slashed open the wrapping paper.

            "Hey Ramen! Chicken, beef, shrimp. Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha said in a tone as close to happy as Kagome had ever heard. **_'Kikyou may be his old love, but she doesn't have Ramen'_** Kagome thought evilly. "Oh yeah, wait over there while I get your present," He pointed to the side of the room, near the doorway.  Kagome turned a bit pink, but shrugged and headed away from him, while the half-demon ran in the other direction. He opened the front door and from the left-hand side picked up her gift. "Don't turn around!" He yelled over his shoulder as her closed the door. With the gift behind his back, he started towards Kagome.

_'What am I doing? I sound like Shippo when he's trying to get out of trouble; all sickly sweet an stuff. Well then; I won't be sweet.' _He grinned to himself and stepped behind Kagome. She was still facing the hall as he walked up, and didn't turn when he stopped. **_'What's he doing back there?'_** She wondered, until she felt his clawed hand cover her eyes. "Merry Christmas," he said quietly. She heard the sound of crinkling plastic. The half-demon pressed something into her hand and moved his clawed fingers from her eyes.

White roses. Still slightly covered with ice crystals from being left outside all night. He had gotten her white roses for Christmas.

[Flashback:

'These ones,' Inuyasha said, holding up the flowers.

'About time! I swear you've smelled every flower in the place and, hey . . . nice choice. Mmmmm, white roses, very classy,' she said, examining the blooms.

'They smell like her,' he replied gruffly.

'They do?' she asked, sniffing the flowers.

'Sort of. Their scents are similar,' he told her, and started to walk toward the counter.

'You should tell her that someday,' Sami told him as he passed over the bills.

'That she smells like white roses?' Inuyasha asked, chuckling.]

            "Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said, clutching the roses to her. Tears formed in her eyes. Turning she thought, **_'Second surprise of the day; what next?'_**

            "H-hey! No crying!" the surprised hanyo told her. "Kagome, yer' not supposed to cry on Christmas, Hey!" She pulled a lock of his hair, drawing him closer. "What was that for? I give you flowers, you cry, now . . ."

            "Shut up, Inuyasha."

            "Nani? What?" He looked into Kagome's teary eyes. Teary eyes that didn't seem sad anymore, but joyous. She put a finger to his lips, quieting him.

            "If you don't shut up and close your mouth, how am I going to do this?" She asked and kissed him, (snogged) whole-heartedly on the lips. He had been kissed twice in his life now, and both by the same soul. But this one was filled with so much love and light that it was blinding him, making him close his eyes.

When she finally pulled away, all he could do was whisper, "Why?" Kagome smiled at him, and pointed up.

            "Mistletoe, Inuyasha. Mistletoe."

~*~*~*~*~


	7. 7: Goodbyes

**Chapter 7: Goodbyes**

            "Do ya really have to go Sami?" Shippo asked from Sami's arms, finally allowing her to pet him.

            "I'm sure. But tell you what; I'll write and extra letter for you and send it with Kagome's when I get back," Sami replied, finally putting the fluffy Kitsune on the ground. "I can't bring my plant on the plane, so could you keep it Kagome? It'll probably die in a couple of days so don't worry too much about it," she said.

            "Sure Sami, have a good flight," Kagome replied.

            "Ya ended up not being as weird as I had thought you'd be, so try'n come back soon," Inuyasha said. Everyone knew that that was the closest Inuyasha would get to saying that he'd miss her, so they let it lie.

            "Yes, come back soon," Sango agreed.

            "Allow me to give you a farewell hug Lady Sami," Miroku said and started toward her with arms outstretched.

            "Down Boy," Sango commanded. Flop. Mumblings muffled by snow.

            "I'm gonna miss you guys," Sami said and wiped away a small tear. "Tee Hee. Hey Kagome! Ya' won't believe what Inuyasha told me yesterday. I'll have to write you about it."

            "N-no! Sami, you can't! You said that in 2 days you'd be back in America and I'd never see you again so you were the one to talk to," Inuyasha cried, "I'll tell her! Don't write her! Please1' He begged.

            "But how can I be sure you told her if I'm back in America?" Sami countered, smiling mischievously.

            "What _did_ you tell her, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, enjoying the Hanyo in such a frantic loss of words. His cheeks passed the shade of his kimono, and started to resemble Sami's poinsettia. He took off his Santa hat, which he had been wearing all week for the girl's sake, and started twisting it in his hands.

            "Tell ya later," he said quietly. Everyone face-faults.

            "Oh, okay, Inuyasha," Sami agreed, "But if you haven't told her after two letters, I'm telling her." She held up her hand, pinky and ring finger on one side, middle and index on the other, with her thumb sticking out. "Live long and Prosper," she said and started down the steps.

            "'Live long and prosper'?" Kagome repeated to the rest of the group.

But that's another fanfic. "Tee Hee."


End file.
